Mod Installation Instructions
Title IDs Due to the nature of the Wii U being region locked, the various versions of the game are released with Title IDs corresponding to the region they are released in; they follow the format shown belowhttp://wiiu.titlekeys.gq/. The Game ID for Breath of the Wild is 101C9'''X'''00 Depending on the region the X will be: * 3 for JPN * 4 for USA * 5 for EUR ---- Wii U - Installing Mods There are three primary methods of installing mods; through the use of FTPiiU, Loadiine, or SDCafiine. It is recommend that mods are installed through either FTPiiU or Loadiine due to Breath of the Wild's RAM usage which will then unload SDCafiine (and with it, installed mods) after a Blood Moon. ---- Option #1: FTPiiU '''FTPiiU''' is a project that exposes the SD Card inserted into the Wii U console as an FTP server than can be connected to through a computer. This allows people to send things to their SD Card without ejecting it from the console and inserting it into their PChttp://wiiubrew.org/wiki/FTPiiU. Modding this game currently only works with FTPiiU Everywhere, which can edit the Wii U's internal storage; not the same as the original tool which only provides access to a users SD card. It also requires custom firmware to be installed on the device for the tool to work, we recommend CBHC (Cold Boot Haxchi). See this guide for CBHC: '''[ [https://wiiu.hacks.guide/ Click Here] ]''' When installing mods on FTPiiU, it is important to be aware of the folder structure that is in use. '''Note:''' Backup any files that you plan on replacing. Games are normally found withinin the base directory .'''/storage_mlc/usr/title/''' The next folder represents the type of content: * 00050000 for Base Game Files * 0005000c for DLC Files * 0005000e for Update Data Open the folder with the Title ID that corresponds to your region. (See Title IDs at the top of this page.) As an example, installing a simple texture mod for an item may use the following folder: /storage_mlc/usr/title/0005000e/101c9400/content/model/texture_file.bfres Once inside the folder related to the game, mods need to be installed as shown in their installation instructions and/or the noted [[Files/Content/Model|file structure]]. ---- Option #2: Loadiine GX2 Read about and download Loadiine GX2: '''[ [https://gbatemp.net/threads/loadiine-gx2.413823/ Click Here] ]''' I recommend a 32GB+ SD Card if you plan to use multiple ModPacks. Loadiine is another Wii U Homebrew App. It loads game backups from your SD Card after you make a backup of your Digital Install or your Game Disc. Since the folder structure is raw after you make a backup using the recommended tool on the Loadiine page, you can then add your mods to the game's update files (after downloading them) by hand. After you download the Update Data onto your PC with JNUSTool (backup this data somewhere safe!), go to the "Game Update Folder" section on the Loadiine GX2 link you visited just earlier. You can setup separate mod packs with different names to keep your sets of mods separate from eachother, and to be able to choose easily. Each ModPack will have to include a full copy of Update Data, '''with the mods merged into it, replacing any necessary files.''' Afterwards you can place the folders into their own labeled modpack folders, the name can be of your choosing; for instance: ModPack 1 (Zelda Mod): SD:/wiiu/games/Breath of the Wild [XXXXXX]/updates/Zelda Mod/code/ SD:/wiiu/games/Breath of the Wild [XXXXXX]/updates/Zelda Mod/content/ SD:/wiiu/games/Breath of the Wild [XXXXXX]/updates/Zelda Mod/meta/ ModPack 2 (Linkle Mod): SD:/wiiu/games/Breath of the Wild [XXXXXX]/updates/Linkle Mod/code/ SD:/wiiu/games/Breath of the Wild [XXXXXX]/updates/Linkle Mod/content/ SD:/wiiu/games/Breath of the Wild [XXXXXX]/updates/Linkle Mod/meta/ Again, the code/content/meta folders of the Update Data must retain all Update Data related content, and your wanted mods will need to replace those specific files in the Update Data folders. If the actual Update Data is missing I would assume the game would fail to boot. After this is done, you should now be able to load the game with Loadiine GX2 and your mods should be in working order after choosing which ModPack to load. ---- Option #3: SDCafiine SDCafiine is a Homebrew Application for the Nintendo Wii U, that can be loaded with the Homebrew launcher. The main feature of this application is the on-the-fly replacing of files, which can be used used to loaded modified content from external media (SD/USB)https://github.com/Maschell/SDCafiine#what-is-sdcafiine. Custom firmware is not required for this method, however, Homebrew is required. # Extract the folder into your Wii U SD Card root directory. # Create a folder at the root of your SD Card named "sdcafiine" # Within sdcafiine, create a folder using your game TitleID # Within your TitleID folder, create a folder named content Example SD Card SDCafiine Install structure: SD:\wiiu\apps\SDcafiine\sdcafiine.elf Example SD Card Mod-Loading structure: SD:\sdcafiine\00050000101C9#00\content This is where your Mods will go; often enough, most mods released will come pre-packed with the correct folder structure and will allow you to drag and drop into the SD Card without further configuration. Note: Some mods may not be in the correct folder structure required to drag and drop to the SD Card for SDCafiine, make sure to place the files correctly in order for them to load into the game. The correct file structure can be found [[Files/Content/Model|here]]. For example: * Weapon, Shield, Armor, & Sheath mods will go into ../Content/Model * OST Sound mods will go into ../Sound/Resource/Stream * UI Inventory Icon mods will go into ..UI/StockItem Simply copy and paste the mod into the required folder & replace. If the folder does not exist and the mod is missing it as well (and if it requires it,) create the folder yourself. '''Example SDCafiine USA Folder Structure:''' SD:\sdcafiine\00050000101C9400\content\Model\Armor_170.Tex1.sbfres ---- SDCafiine ModPacks SDCafiine allows users to create modpacks and select which one they want to use before playing the game. To do this simply create a folder inbetween the GameID folder and the Content folder in the format shown below. When loading the game you will select the pack you wish to use. Structure & Example: SD:\sdcafiine\00050000101C9'''X'''00\[modpack-name]\content\ SD:\sdcafiine\00050000101C9X00\Zelda Conversion Mod\content\ SD:\sdcafiine\00050000101C9X00\Linkle Mod\content\ ---- SDCafiine Troubleshooting If you're having trouble getting a mod to load... # It's noted that SDCafiine might not like NTFS formatting, ensure that you're using FAT32. # Make sure your game is on the latest update, older updates will not work. # Make sure you launched SDCafiine through the Homebrew Channel before trying to load the game. # Verify the directory structure is ok. (i.e. spelling errors or folders where they shouldn't be will cause problems) # Verify that you replaced any files a mod may need to overwrite by doing that process a second time. # See if any other users are having an issue in the mod comments. # If you're still having problems, ask on the Discord, but only after double-checking. '''Discord:''' https://discord.gg/NzHApcX '''No mods load at all?''' Verify you installed or updated SDCafiine to 1.4 and that you're not using their nightly releases. Where are the stable releases?--Scroll down on their Releases page. Again, make sure your game is on the latest update. '''Some mods load and others will not?''' In your 00050000101C9#00 folder, verify the structure. Any extra folder beside "content" will specify as a modpack. If you have a modpack in this directory, it will ignore all of the mods that you have placed in the content folder. "Vol" is considered a modpack when it is in the directory where "content" normally is, for instance. '''My mods break after a few hours / after a Blood Moon?''' This is a limitation with SDCafiine and Breath of the Wild being used together. The game requires so much RAM that it pushes SDCafiine out of the memory, breaking mods. At this time, the only way to circumvent this is to either use FTPiiU and edit the Update Data of your Breath of the Wild, or to use Loadiine with an edited SD copy of the game. ---- Nintendo Switch File Modification for the Nintendo Switch is still relatively new and this section will be updated when more information is available. ;) ---- References